


Salted Nuts and Bittersweet Laughs

by Salty_Sammy



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: But when youre fucking an ageless demon clown isnt it all underage?, Cannon pennywise, Clown fuckers, Clown kink, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Human Pen looks like bill, Human!Penny, IT - Freeform, It (2017) - Freeform, Kidnapping, Non-cannon pennywise, Other, Pennywise is a sin, Pennywise the dancing clown, Sewer life, Shame on me, Slow Burn, The Loser Club, This whole thing is an abomination, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage original character, Violence, demon kink, help me, i need jesus, pennywise - Freeform, so am I
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Sammy/pseuds/Salty_Sammy
Summary: The town of Derry, Maine was never very interesting. But with a dark force living under the town, preying on the innocent children of the town, and anyone who dare cross it, things get a hell of a lot more interesting for Samantha Savey.





	1. I like caramel apples, too!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at summaries and updating on time so this will be better than the summary I hope, and I hope y'all don't get too mad when it takes me three weeks to update after a cliff hanger.

Third Person POV

 

The thudding pattern of feet stomping up and down the stairs shook the blonde awake. Her eyes peeled open, blinking as the morning light shone in on her face, a small strip from her window landing directly over the bridge of her nose.

A soft groan was peeled from her throat as she sat up, kicking the covers to the foot of her bed. A glance over at her clock informed her it was 8:17AM, less than fifteen minutes before her alarm went off.

Swinging her legs over the edge of her red-covered bed, her sock-clad feet hit the cool wooden floors with a dull thump. Grabbing her glasses off her bedside table, she slipped them on her face, making her way to the door.

Grabbing her makeup bag and pre-chosen clothes from the night before, her slender hand reached out and pulled the handle open, the scent of bacon and toast filling her nostrils.

Turning left to go down the hall, she nodded at her younger brother as he stepped from his room. Dodging the marbels and toy cars on the hall floor, she ducked into the bathroom, closing the door, and smiling at the soft click of the lock that ensured she would be left alone for at least an hour. 

Switching the wall light on, she stepped into the bathroom, setting her clothes down on the back of the toilet. Stepping in front of the sink she stared into the mirror, a frown etched on her face.

She could see her acne getting worse, the red bumps clinging to her cheekbones and chin. Her hair was frizzing, strands curling out and away from her ponytail. The oils of her skin were building up, a light sheen on her forehead. 

She closed her eyes, turning away from the mirror. She reached down, tugging the cotton fabric of her pyjamas down and off of her body. Stepping into the shower, she turned the nozel on, hissing at the cold spray, relaxing as it warmed up.

Reaching up to rinse the water through her hair she hummed. Grabbing the soap and running it through her curls, she quickly stuck her hair back under the spray, rinisng the shampoo out. Grabbing her loufa and sudsing it up, she scrubbed her body, ignoring the cold feeling she felt through the window. 

Glancing down in uneasy she gasped, before closing her eyes quickly and slowly opening them. She frowned, positive that a second ago her body was covered in thick blood, not white suds.

She quickly rinsed off, turning the spray off and immediately stepping out. She grabbed a towel, drying her face before wrapping it around her shoulder length hair, and flipping it to the back. 

A harsh rap at the door startled her, as she put her make up, a simple black cat eye, filled in brows, and bright red lip on. "Come on Sam! Mom says we're going to be late. Its already 9:00!" The voice of her 14 year old brother, Tommy, came through the door, annoyance heavy in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah, its not like we don't have 7 hours until it starts." She called back, running another towel over her body, drying her legs and stomach before sliding her matching red bra and panty set on. A loud kick to the door was her brothers only response.

Sam rolled her eyes, pulling her black leggings and red tank top on, sliding her red convers over her sock-covered feet, before opening the door. 

Sam didn't understand why she had to rush to the library to set up for the police, it wasn't one of her family members that went missing. She liked to think she wouldn't care if one of her siblings went missing, lost somewhere in Derry.

She snatched open the door, tossing her used clothes in the hamper before scampering down the hall to her room. She shook her hair free from the towel, brushing it back into a high ponytail so it was out of her way.

She slid back into the kitchen, grabbing two apples and her travel mug, full of coffee, made by her mother. "Come on pipsqueak." She said, nudging Tommy with her hip as she made her way to the door. 

She slid her apples in her purse swinging it over her arm as she grabbed the door open, stepping out into the hot summer heat. Sam heard her brother scamper out the door as she unlocked her truck, tossing her bag on the middle seat and sticking the keys in the ignition.

As she looked over at her brother, up to the two pinpricks of golden yellow coming from her bedroom mirror, to her dashboard, realizing her tank was almost empty Sam realized, today was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry it's so short but this is my first fic in a while, so cut me some slack.


	2. Don't you like them, Sam?

Third Person POV

 

"Come on Sam, can we at least go within five miles off the speed limit instead of 30 below?" Tommy squeaked, crossing his arms as he looked away from the window.

"Shut up Thomas, I'm going 10 miles over the speed limit." The older blonde grunted, sending a quick glare over to her brother, as she turned harshly into the town library's parking lot. 

It was bad enough she had to do this community service, but now she was forced to have her twerp of a brother tag along to every thing she did.

She took the keys out of the ignition, and opened her door, locking both sides. She stepped out, slamming the door shut. 

Sam quickly strode up the steps, pulling open the door quickly, going over to the registration corner. 

"Sam and Tom Savey, community service helping with the luncheon?" Sam said to the red head behind the counter. Sam rolled her eyes as the clerk popped her gum, writing their names down. "You're all set. Back community room." 

Sam grabbed Tommy's wrist, gently dragging him over to the back room. She opened the door and let out a soft sign at the people already in the room.

There was Mrs. Finks from down the street hanging up posters of the kids this thing was dedicated to.

There was a young man with brownish blond hair, with strong cheekbones that neither Sam nor Tommy knew. He was standing on a ladder helping one of the football boys hang a sign that said 'Gone but not forgotten.'

Tommy scooted off towards the guest book, arranging the pens and books beautifully. 

Sam moved over to the tables along the back wall where the food would be kept. 

She grabbed boxes of cookies and laid them out nicely on plates. She arranged cheese slices, crackers, and pepperoni alone a decorative platter in the center of the table.

Laying out vegetables and other snacks laone the table she grinned, stopping to grab a smooth caramel apple off of the platter.

She smiled softly as she bit into the apple, a soft moan of delight escaping, closely following a stream of juices down her chin. 

"Hi my names Bill, and I like caramel apples to! Although I try not to get too messy." A thicker, masculine voice quipped from behind her.

Sam gasped, as she covered her lower face and turned to see who it was. Her cheeks and ears grew bright red as she saw it was the really attractive guy from on the ladder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so if you question it, the titles of each chapter will form a little story, while also telling a little of the next chapter


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys, I know this isn't the type of update you wanted to see but I need some help. I'm stuck between three ideas for what this fic should come to and end at. I like to have the entire story planned out before its written. So once I get at least 30 votes on A, B, or C. Once the votes are in, the next two chapters will be posted, and I'll reveal what the two lowest-voted choices were, and you'll have to find out the third as the story continues!


End file.
